


Vortex

by Milady_Kora



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confidence, Decisions, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Drabble, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: Day Six: Second chances. Short drabble."Sylvain had fallen asleep. Felix was still awake, thoughts stuck in a vortex."
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933510
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Vortex

Sylvain had fallen asleep. Felix was still awake, thoughts stuck in a vortex. His hands were sticky, his jaw was sore, his throat was dry and his breaths were slow.

Now what, he wondered as he brushed a stray lock of red hair away from Sylvain’s eyes.

Now what, he thought as he pressed a kiss to Sylvain’s forehead.

Now what, now what, now what.

Try again, Felix decided as he pulled Sylvain closer.

Try again, Felix chose as he buried his head in Sylvain’s shoulder.

Try again and keep going until it was perfect.

Felix drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora)   
>  [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/miladykora)


End file.
